Lovely Color Pink
by Devilish Me
Summary: Jack's getting married, Sam's not the bride. Friends conspire, Thor needs help, what about the wedding? What is pink? The Furlings know! Sam and Jack, and a bit of Daniel and Vala!
1. Anyone Object?

Disclamer: Don't own anything, no money earned.

Paring: Sam/Jack and a bit of Daniel and Vala

Summary: Jack's getting married, Sam's not the bride. Friend's conspire, Thor needs help, what about the wedding? What is pink? The Furlings know!

A/N: This is set at the end of season nine, except everything in season ten also happened. Major change is that Jack is still in command of SGC, and that Kerry never broke up with him. Yeah... reviews are always welcomed!

A/N2: Spacegypsy1 volunteered to beta read this (well I volunteered her - hehehehe) so a biiiiiig thank you B!! :)

**Anyone Object? **

Jack stood in front of a minister with Daniel by his side, his eyes focused on the aisle as his soon to be bride approached.

Kerry looked wonderful, smiling, her happiness infectious.

The decision to take this step didn't come easy. Marriage with any other woman than Sam, but he thought it necessary. For both their sakes.

He glanced to the crowd, catching a glimpse of familiar blue eyes. He knew exactly where she sat and tried really hard not to look in that direction, but couldn't help himself as he caved in just for a second. In that instant he saw her shaking her head disapprovingly.

Daniel examined his shoes. It's been such a long time since he wore formal shoes. They were so shiny. _No mud, wow_! It felt so good. He had been awakened from his daydreaming by a nudge from Jack. _Ohh, he's angry_, Daniel deducted from the icy glare his friend directed at him, and at that moment Daniel understood why.

The bride had arrived at the altar, and Daniel was the only person not facing the minister.

Sam and Vala chuckled at the scene, but not loud enough to be reprimanded.

As the ceremony began, Vala pulled her friend's hand into hers, squeezed it tightly.

_**Flashback **_

Vala roamed around SGC with really nothing to do. Since the clocked showed 2 a.m., she knew there would be no one on the base to bug, so she just walked, checking every door she came across.

As she approached Sam's lab, Vala heard something. Someone crying?

She moved closer and peaked around the corner only to have her suspicions confirmed.

"Sam?" Vala asked quietly, stepping in.

Sam's head shot up as she didn't expect anyone to find her here, at this hour, nor at the state she was in. "Yeah?" she relaxed a little seeing it was Vala, trying to cover up the fact that she's been crying.

Vala took in the Sam's position on the floor and sat on next to her. Sam tried to put together a broken frame even though it was an impossible task as the glass was splattered around her in a million pieces.

"I broke the picture…" Sam's hands were filled with shattered glass.

Vala looked at the other woman with an odd expression. "Sam, it's just a frame," she tried, "the picture is fine," she pulled out the said photograph, cleaned it a bit, and stopped to watch it.

The original members of SG-1, with fishing poles in their hands and big flashing smiles. Vala was thrown back at how happy Sam and Daniel looked; even Teal'c had a twinkle in his eye, and the General! His eyes were on Sam and his thoughts obvious.

Sam still cried, looking at Vala inconsolably. "It's broken…" she gave up the pretences, and didn't even seem ashamed of her tears. It just didn't matter any more.

"Honey," Vala tried again, "we'll get you a new frame… don't touch that," she pushed away the pieces of glass from Sam's hands. "Why are you crying…"

"It's broken!" Sam cut her off, nearly shouting.

Vala suddenly realized Sam wasn't crying about the frame. She took another look at the picture, and she knew. The thing that's broken was SG-1 or more specifically, Sam and Jack's relationship. "Oh Sam…" she pulled Sam into a hug. "It'll be alright," she held on more tightly, "we can stop the wedding…"

"No!" Sam backed away to face her friend. She didn't try to deny the reason of her cries, and really didn't care at the moment. "No," she repeated more softly, but the pain in her eyes convinced Vala she should do something about it, whether Sam agreed or not.

"Okay, okay, we won't do anything…" Vala pulled her into another hug.

_**End flashback **_

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered…"

They listened to the words as Vala clung to Sam, feeling the nervousness of her friend, and knowing she had to act.

At one point Sam opened her hand bag, and got something out, splitting that something in half, but Vala was too distracted to really look to see what was it.

As the minister reached the part Vala had been waiting for… "If anyone knows why these two should not be joined together, speak now or forever hold your peace." …she opened her mouth to speak up, but Sam stuffed half of a chocolate cookie in her mouth and the other into her own, effectively stopping both of them from ruining Jack's wedding.

_Yup, I know you_. Sam's intense gaze settled on the alien woman, silently telling her not to act or there would be consequences.

If any other person had made this silent request, Vala wouldn't have listened, but the plead came from Sam. The first friend she had in… god knows how long, and she found herself unable to proceed with the plan.

The minister felt satisfied with the silence and was ready to proceed when the groom disappeared in a flash of white light.

The crowd went 'oh' and 'uh,' the bride looked around in confusion, searching for her soon to be husband, finally looking at Daniel, Jack's best man, only to see him disappear in the same manner, as well as the rest of SG-1, one by one.

General Hammond allowed himself a small smile, but quickly replacing it with a serious face, he stood up coughing. "Um, well, I believe that would be Thor ladies and gentlemen."

tbc


	2. Abduction

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. :) And a thank you to spacegypsy1 for suggesting the title!

Chapter 2: **Abduction!**

"Greetings O'Neill."

"Thor! Buddy! I'm kind a in the middle of something…" Jack clasped his hands.

"I am aware."

Jack opened his mouth to protest again, but was cut off by the sudden appearance of Daniel, Teal'c Cameron, Vala and finally Sam.

Both women wore dresses. Vala looked charmingly sexy with her strapless, short, red little number (although it wasn't leather, which surprised Jack). In contrast, Sam wore a long pale pink dress that followed the line of her body, looking very gentle, but sexy in her own way. The color of her dress also surprised Jack-he hadn't actually expected…pink!

He'd barely glanced at her at the wedding, but now couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Thor?" Sam managed to crock out after pulling her eyes away from Jack.

"So this is Thor?" Vala whispered happily. "I like this surprise," she said with delight, while Daniel looked at her disapprovingly.

"Vala, he probably needs our help with something," the irritation in Daniel's voice was clear.

"You are correct Dr. Jackson."

"Well," Vala did her best to ignore Daniel, "let's help. What do you need little guy?" she placed her hands on top of Thor's shoulders, smiling seductively, but soon realizing her charm wouldn't work on the alien. "I've always wondered Thor, how does your kind, uhm… you know…" she wrinkled her nose trying to find words to express her thoughts in the right way since the little gray man clearly had no idea what she was talking about.

Daniel quickly hit her on the arm, trying to divert her attention.

"Ouch! What'd you do that for?" she rubbed the sore spot, but got no response from Daniel.

Cam figured this would be good time to get to the point. Besides, the eagerness in Vala threatened to make Sam and Jack suspicious. "What's wrong Thor?"

"Are the Replicators back?" Sam added quickly, concerned.

"No, we need the help of SG-1 in a different matter," he paused. "We need you to establish diplomatic relationship with an alien specie's that possesses a metal quite valuable to the Asgard, but it would seem they do not trust us. We are too rational, as they say."

"Oh come on! It can't be_ that_ urgent! I have a… wedding to get back to," Jack finally chimed in. "Why'd you take me!? I'm no longer a member of SG-1!"

"The Asgard need that metal quite urgently O'Neill, and I have every confidence in SG-1's ability to negotiate this treaty for us."

"Okay…" Jack said visibly annoyed. "Not-a-member-of-SG-1!! Why'd you take me? I have a base to run! Things to do! Paperwork to finish! I can't just go away like the old times…"

"I did not want Colonel Carter to feel sad," he simply stated, and all eyes went to the mentioned officer.

Daniel mentally cursed for not having the time to develop this plan a little better, and maybe teach Thor how to lie.

"I, I ... uhm… what?" Sam couldn't believe her ears, and looked rather silly as confusion wasn't her natural state of being.

Thor tilted his head innocently. "It is noted by the ships log every time O'Neill is not present, you feel concerned and distracted. This is too important."

All eyes turned to Sam once again. They could see her turning red. Made all the more apparent by the pink dress.

"Well, most of the time I was considered to be dead or in life threatening situation… of course she felt concerned," Jack chose to ignore the truthfulness of Thor's statement. "I am alive and well now, and I just wanna get back to my wedding and get married!"

"No," Thor refused.

"What do you mean 'No?' I saved your little gray butt's more times than I can count, at least you can do is let me get married!"

"O'Neill," Thor started calmly, "Samantha Carter does not want to let you go back," Thor manipulated a few buttons on the console and it became obvious the ship was moving.

Jack looked at Sam in surprise over Thor's words. "You don't want me to get back?" he almost whispered.

"Sir," she emphasized, "the ships name is Samantha Carter."

He looked at Thor again. "So, what? The ship's got hots for me?"

"The ship is monitoring your heart rate, impulses that your brain is sending to your vocal core, chemical reaction in your body while…"

"Ack!" Jack interrupted Thor's explanation. "So?"

"Samantha Carter knows when you are lying," the alien simplified for him.

Jack looked at Sam again, _no, she couldn't know_, only to hear her say: "The ship, sir."

He started to protest again, but figured it had no point, so he just waved off, and came to term with his faith.

"I don't understand why we're needed for this mission, I mean, it's not like you're in danger from these people or anything. You should've taken SG-9, diplomacy is their expertise…" Sam talked fast and to the point, but Thor's silence didn't help much.

"Well, Thor probably believes he can trust only us…" Daniel's voice trailed off as Jack looked at him strangely.

"I think Thor can speak for himself. What Carter said makes a lot of sense…" he moved his attention to Sam, "… for once," and there it was, the smile hadn't see at least six months. Not the big flashy one, no, that has been gone for a full year now. But, the small, shy one, when she's trying not to smile, but can't help herself.

Thor glanced over the people, settling again on Jack. "Like Dr. Jackson said, there is no one I trust more than you and your team. This mission may not look important, but I assure you, if you fail the consequences will be severe."

Teal'c bowed at Thor. "We shall endeavor to do our best Thor."

"The journey will take several days. I have prepared quarters for all of you, as well as nutritional substance," moving the white crystal around his console the virtual screen appeared showing them schematics of the ship, and pointing out where their quarters were.

"About nutritional substance Thor…" Sam started already wincing at the memory of that yellow block he gave her the last time.

"Do not worry Colonel Carter. I have attained food from your world that would last for the duration of this journey."

Sam visibly relaxed. "Oh, good."

As they started to scatter around the ship, they could here Jack murmuring. "I hope you brought cake, 'cause there's no way I'm spending this abduction," he said more loudly before continuing with his previous tone, "without it…" he surely continued with his ramblings, but was now out of reach for others to hear.

tbc


	3. Let the Games Begin

A/N: Thanks for the review people, I love them!! And again BIG THANKS to spacegypsy1!! :) Read on.

**Let the Games begin**

The journey to the mysterious planet would take four days. By the end of the third day, Sam was exhausted and nostalgic, since she didn't get to spend much time with her friends - devoting her time studying the Asgard technology.

She entered the recreation room, to see her friends playing poker. And all of them but Vala had already lost one shoe.

"Oh, yes! I win again! Take it off boys!" Vala joyfully clasped her hands, and all the men around the table took off the other shoe.

"There goes the other one," Jack said amused.

"What are you doing?" Sam stood shocked, but curious, by the door.

"Playing 'strip poker,' I believe, and I'm wining!! This is way better than regular poker. Wanna play?" Vala raised her eyebrows in expectation.

Sam frowned. She knew the game all too well because she never was one to win it. "No, I think I'll pass…"

"Chicken, Sam?" Mitchell teased.

"Hey, if she doesn't wanna play…" Jack just added fuel to the fire, knowing she wouldn't pass up a challenge.

"I'll play," she pulled up a chair, taking the seat between Teal'c and Vala, "but we have a General amongst us. Sir," she turned to Jack, "if you consider this to be inappropriate…"

"No, I don't have a problem with it," he quickly replied.

_Of course you don't_. "Okay than, deal me in."

"Um, Sam… shoes?" Cam pointed to her feet.

"Oh, right…" the shoes quickly came off, and Sam started to feel like she already lost the game. Since she joined in the game last she knew she had to have the same losses as the worst of them.

Jack won the next hand and watched grinning while the others took of a sock. All but Vala – who took off her shirt.

_Huh, a bra. Who knew? _"Okay, Daniel, you're up," Jack handed his cards to the stunned archeologist. "Daniel? Daniel!"

"Uh? What? Oh. Yes, okay…" he picked up the deck.

Two hands later and Sam started to panic. There wasn't much left for her to take off except pants and shirt. "How do you think Thor knew we'd need clothes?" that had been bugging her since their alien friend gave them standard BDU's.

"Well… I don't know… he probably…" Daniel started.

"Yeah…ah…he probably thought we'd…" Cam continued with his hands in the air trying to come up with something to say.

"We'd be cold," Vala shrugged, while Teal'c remind silent.

Jack and Sam looked at them oddly. Their reaction to a simple question was strange to say the least.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jack gathered his cards, took a quick look at Sam, before turning back, catching uncomfortable looks between the other three.

The door opened and Thor, who if he was surprised at the sight of an almost naked Vala, and barefoot members of the elite team, didn't show it.

"Thor! Join in," Jack motioned towards the table.

"Oh! That's not fair!" Vala complained, "He's already naked! Ouch!" she cast a hurtful look to Daniel who kicked her under the table. She hit him back.

"Ouch! Why'd you do that for!?"

Vala throw him another glare, and hit him again.

"Ouch! Vala! Cut it out."

"Not so fun to not know why you're getting beaten up, huh?" She punched him.

"Fine, fine, just stop it," he rubbed the hurtful side of his shoulder.

"You should all get some rest. We will be arriving at our destination tomorrow," Thor made his way towards them slowly.

"You know Thor, you still haven't told us where we're going, and who these so called friends of yours are."

"At least what they're called…" Sam continued Jack's train of thought.

"All will be revealed tomorrow."

Sam felt frustrated. It was like playing hide and seek, _or fishing in a pond that had no fish…_ "But why all the mystery?"

Thor looked at her again with no words, so Cameron jumped in. "Well, it's probably a sensitive matter of…" he paused, again stumped for the lack of an excuse.

"…of the aliens wanting to make the introductions themselves…" Daniel filled in.

From their shared look of annoyance, it was obvious that Jack and Sam were starting to suspect something was up.

Now, Vala wanted to help Cam and Daniel. "Maybe…"

"Vala," Daniel gave her the 'shut up' look.

"Why are you guys so… defensive?" Jack asked.

"We're not defensive! You are!" Vala turned to her well developed tactics of attack as a form of defense. "Why do you always need to know everything! Thor asked for your help, and…"

"I…" Jack tried to say something.

"Don't interrupt me!" she came closer to the older man, with one finger in the air. "I am sick and tired of being shushed all the time! I am a member of SG-1 and I have a right to speak! If you didn't want me on the team, you should have said so!"

"We did say so!" Daniel spoke without thinking, and Vala's expression changed from angry, to disappointed. She picked up her shirt, dressing herself. "Well, it's too late now…" she spoke with tears in her eyes.

While the others remained quiet, Daniel reach for Vala, but she jerked her arm away.

"Okay, I think my buddy Thor here is right!" Jack stood up, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "We should all get some rest."

Cam and Sam left the table to follow Jack, Teal'c and Thor, but Jack backtracked and picked up his plate with half of the cake still on it, casting apologetic smile to Daniel. "It'd be a shame to waist this," he quickly followed the rest, leaving Daniel and Vala alone.

Vala faced the wall and as soon as the others walked out, Daniel reached out to her again. "Vala…" he started, only to have her launch herself into his arms with a big smile.

"We did it!" she pulled away, still holding her arms on his shoulders.

"Yeah… we, er…did it…" he said confused. "What did we do?"

Vala frowned slightly, before smiling brightly once again. "We stopped them from asking any more questions, silly."

"Yeah. We did," Daniel agreed awkwardly. "You mean it was all a ploy to stop the questions? You could have sent me a signal or something! Besides, I don't think they're gonna forget those questions…"

"By tomorrow it'll be too late. They won't have any choice, but I still think we should've told them the truth," Vala paused. "At least half the truth. I don't think they'd miss out on a chance to meet the Furlings."

"But they also wouldn't believe that the Furlings would need their help, at least not urgently, and by then Jack would've married and Sam would've left the SGC… I just wish we had more time to come up with a better cover, and not make up things as we move along." Daniel relaxed a bit, letting his hand rest on Vala's hip.

"You know, I didn't think Thor will come…for a moment there, I was really scared he wouldn't show."

"I know. Me too. Jack always says Thor has great timing. When you think about it, he showed up at the perfect moment."

Vala laughed. "Yeah, there's nothing better than an official protest of the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet," her hands still rested around Daniel's neck. "I just hope this works."

tbc


	4. Meet the Furlings

A/N: A thank you to spacgypsy1 for being a wonderful beta! :) And thanks for all reviews guys!

**Meet the Furlings**

"You just gotta love these guys," Jack said sarcastically. "Where's the warm welcome?" he addressed his question to Thor.

"They will be with us shortly," Thor added.

SG-1, including Jack, wore their clothes from the wedding, as Thor requested of them. It had something to do with colors and stuff, Jack really hadn't paid attention beyond that. The only thing he knew was that these people had something against green.

"Look at these writings!" Daniel's excitement was like a boy who'd found a jar full of candy.

It only then occurred to Sam to check out her surroundings. They were beamed in the circle made of five large rocks, each ornamented by a crystal of different color. And then she realized they were standing on a large pink surface, one that didn't quite reached out to the rocks but almost.

"…this is unlike anything I have ever seen!" Daniel spoke in the background, studying the symbols. "It seems that every stone represents a part of a human soul…" he wished he had his camera with him.

"Um… Daniel, I think you're on," Jack touched Daniel's hand to change his attention from the writings to the approaching group.

Three men, and two women, slowly made progress. They looked like humans, but their foreheads were higher, and they all seemed too tall, even compared to Jack. They were dressed in black robes, each of them wearing a different colored belt.

As five people came to the circle, they each took position against a rock thus forcing

SG-1 and Thor in the middle.

"Welcome," the woman wearing a blue belt smiled at them.

"Thank you," Jack greeted since Daniel seemed to be speechless. "We've been told you folks need some help with…," he pointed to Thor.

"You have been deceived O'Neill," Thor said.

Jack's head snapped towards Thor, but before Jack could express his surprise, the woman wearing a white belt spoke. "We have been told that you need our help, and it is obvious that in fact you do."

Sam frowned, she didn't like the sound of that, and it worried her that only her and Jack looked confused. "Help with what exactly?"

The man wearing a red belt spoke next, making them turn a180. "Help in finding pink, of course," he stated.

"What?" Jack shook his head.

"I am Lily," the woman with the white belt addressed them again. "And this," she continued pointing to four of her companions, "is my family. We are Furlings, one family of many, and we have volunteered our family's sacred place so that you can find pink."

Jack hands flew through the air. "Wait a minute! What are you talking about? You are the Fur-li-ngs!?" he dragged the last word in amazement.

"That is correct," Lily answered calmly.

They stood in silence for a moment before Lily continued. "We have known of your existence through the Asgard. Three of your years ago, we requested the Asgard to bring you here, so that you would find pink, but the Asgard said you value free will and that you will find it on your own when you are ready."

Jack couldn't wrap his head around what's being said, too many questions going through his mind. "And you don't value free will?"

"Not in the matters of pink. We do not believe pink allows free will."

"Why do we have to find pink?" Sam narrowed her eyes.

"So that you can fulfill your destiny," again Lily answered calmly. "In many ways you are like us, as much as the Ancient once were. Except, you can live in community of two to reach harmony, where we have to live in family of five to reach the same."

"But…" Sam still frowned, "what does that have to do with us and destiny," she really didn't believe in a predetermined future, "… and why would you get us here under false pretences?" she directed the second question to Thor.

Cameron coughed, attracting attention. "Well, you see Sam… that wasn't Thor's idea. It was…" he paused, and Daniel continued.

"It was ours," he bowed his head a little, and looked at Jack than to Sam.

"That is not exactly true Dr. Jackson. It was my idea to bring them here," the alien tilted his head a little, and if Jack didn't know him better he would have thought that Thor's voice sounded apologetic.

"Yes, but we asked you to help," Daniel was in a mood for a debate.

"I could have refused…" Thor responded equally.

"Yes," Daniel cut him off, "but…"

"We could also be blamed." Lily spoke. "We requested their presents. So…"

"It's not your fault," Vala interfered, "we're the ones…"

"Ack! Stop it!" Jack didn't care who did what, in his book, it was all of them.

"Why?" Sam finally spoke up.

It was Teal'c that answered her question, with the softest voice known to be used by him. "We did not want for you to be unhappy."

"There is no more time for explanations," Lily stopped all questions that might be going through Jack and Sam's minds. "We must begin," she pointed to the sunset, pulling out a white circular device and placing it in a stone behind her. The rest of her family did the same, with their colored devices, activating the Pink Surface beneath the feet of

SG-1, while everyone but Sam and Jack quickly left, moving beyond the boundaries of the glowing circle.

"Wait! Wait!" Jack yelled. "We don't even know what we're supposed to be looking for, what is…" his voice disappeared into thin air, as well as he and Sam.

"Now," Lily said, "it is your turn," she looked at Vala and Daniel, while the rest of the Furling family repeated their movements.

"What…What? Why are you all doing that?" Daniel turned around. "Don't, don't do that," he pleaded, confused.

"You, too, must find pink."

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no! We're just here to…" but his next words disappeared along with himself and Vala.

"Wow! That's so cool," Cam nodded in approval. "Well, Teal'c. That just leaves the two of us," he said placing a hand on bigger man's shoulder.

"I am sorry Colonel Mitchell, but I already have a mate," Teal'c remained motionless with his hands behind his back.

Cameron made a side glance to the Jaffa, wondering whether or not he's joking, only to see a small smile on his friends face. "Yeah… good one Teal'c."

Teal'c bowed slightly, with his smile intact.

tbc


	5. Don't Say It!

_Previously: _

_"Wait! Wait!" Jack yelled. "We don't even know what we're supposed to be looking for, what is…"_

**Don't Say It! **

"…is pink!" Jack turned around.

From the first look, it seemed as if they were beamed into a cave of some sort. Only it reminded them more of an underground room, with strange carvings on the walls, and a pink stone in the middle that glowed softly, on the pedestal.

"Oh, crap," he looked at Sam with questions in his mind, but couldn't pronounce a word upon seeing her. The color reflected wonderfully against her dress, and her face emanated a peaceful look as she turned around curiously. "Carter, where the hell are we?"

She faced him as if startled. "I don't know, sir," turning around again, a small smile appeared. "This is amazing."

He closed his eyes for a moment, _of course it is_, but his sarcastic tone didn't come out of his mind when he asked: "What is?"

"Don't you feel it?"

"What?" he frowned.

"The air!" she smiled again, the way she smiles when there is an important discovery to articulate. "There's no opening of any sort, and yet, the breath of air's coming from somewhere," Sam moved to the walls, touching it. "It's not coming from here… maybe that pink stone…" she moved again, but frowned when reached it. "No, it's not the stone…"

"Hey!" Jack came closer. "The stone is pink!"

Sam looked at him, with a 'so?' look.

"They told us we have to find pink! There," he pointed to the stone, "we found it. Hello!!" he started to yell at the ceiling. "We found pink! Get us out of here!"

"Sir," she touched his shoulder to get his attention. "I don't think it's that easy."

He moved to stand across from her just to escape her touch. They both stared at the stone. "Yeah, never is with us, is it," he mumbled more for himself but the words seemed to echoed throughout the cave.

Both of them looked around as if searching for the source of the echo.

"Echo!" Jack yelled, trying to divert attention from his previous words, but nothing happened. "Okay, what was that?"

Sam swallowed hard, trying to ignore his statement. "I have no idea…"

"Echo!" he yelled at the stone now, but again nothing happened. Jack pulled his eyes to Sam, only to see her confused. "What? I thought maybe…"

She just shook her head.

Than the stone started changing color. It started going white, than red, yellow, green, blue and stopped when it turned black. It still cast a soft light, but it seemed…

"Creepy," Jack tilted his head.

"Yeah, why did it do that?" Sam focused on the stone.

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Maybe I can…" she reached out to touch the stone, but it sent out a small charge. "Ow!"

Jack instinctively grabbed her hand to check it, and allowed a sigh to escape him when he saw the hand was fine. "Okay," he hung on to her hand a little longer than necessary and than released her, "what was that?"

There was no burn, but it still stung. "I think the stone's protected with a force shield of some sort," Sam shook her hand trying to make the pain go away.

"Yeah, I figured that. I mean why did it do that?"

"Possibly to prevent anyone from tampering with it?" she raised an eyebrow.

"It could be our way out of here… maybe that's the reason it's protected?"

They both knew it couldn't be that easy. Jack said it himself. It's never easy with them, but Sam was in no mood to have the conversation they were both avoiding. "Maybe," she sounded unconvinced.

"Do you think you could bypass whatever's protecting it?"

"I can try…" she looked at the stone, and the pedestal it laid upon.

Jack moved to the nearest wall, sliding down. "Well, figure it out," he ordered jokingly - like many times before.

"Yes, sir."

The words echoed again, and Jack placed his hands on his ears. For some reason he felt every echo reverberate deep inside like tiny pin pricks.

"Make it stop!" he barked at her.

"I don't know how!" she shouted.

The stone changed color again, and became blue. With that, the echo died out.

"This is starting to annoy me," Jack's heart still felt the pain, but in smaller amount. He stood up and paced trying to calm his heartbeat. "And you know how I am when I get annoyed," he tried to hide the truthfulness of his statement behind a joking tone.

Sam gave him a smile. "Yes, sir," and the words echoed again.

This time Sam was the one who covered her ears, crunching down, as her own voice hurt her. She felt ill, her heart wanted to stop beating, but the stabs kept it going. The stone glowed brightly, and in a lighter shade of blue as the words slowly died out again.

Jack felt the pain all over again, but this time it was bearable. Still, he couldn't move to check on Sam. "Are you okay?" he managed to ask.

She slowly pulled up, and started pacing holding a hand over her heart. "Yeah…"

"Does your heart hurt?"

She looked at him. "Yes… yours?"

"Yeah," he rubbed the left side of his chest. "Let's be on the safe side and stop using those words, huh?"

"Yes, s…"

"Carter!" he warned, but at the same time she stopped herself, and instead of 'sir,' continued with: "General."

_Carter. General. Carter. General_.

It seemed as if the words were bouncing off the walls and hitting them at the same sour spot as before.

tbc


	6. How Do We Deal With the Pain

A/N: Here's the next chapter, thanks for your reviews they are truly appreciated! A **big** thank you to spacegypsy1 for betaing, and for all her suggestions!! :)

**How Do We Deal With the Pain?**

They were on the floor, on opposite sides of the stone, feeling every title they had designated each other over the years hurting them.

_Carter. General. Carter. General_.

"God! Will it stop?" Sam cried out.

A flash crossed his mind.

_Sir, none of this has to leave this room_.

The same flash passed through her.

_Carter?_

_Sir, none of this has to leave this room._

_We're okay with that_?

That was the defining moment.

It felt as if they were going to die from a broken heart, literally. They could feel the muscles ripping in a million pieces and on instinct they turned to each other, taking every ounce of will power they had trying to reach the other's hand.

"Sam." Jack spoke barely above the whisper.

She locked her eyes on him. "Jack," the tears threaten to fall, tears of sorrow for the years she held his name inside. Sam thought back to those few times in life threatening situations she'd spoken his name, just like now.

The sheer power of will got them into each other's reach. Her fingers touched his, and the pain slowly started to ease up, giving them strength to breathe and to come closer.

Jack pulled her hand towards him, effectively getting her into his reach, but didn't dare touch her beyond that.

Sam didn't have that problem. She immediately took him into her arms as she realized the physical touch was mending them. Her breath became steadier as was Jack's.

He took the lead from her, bringing her closer, holding on tighter.

"Sam." He whispered her name at her ear. "Are you alright?" Jack asked after a while, when his head stopped spinning, and he could sense she was gaining control over her shivering. He was starting to enjoy the position they were in, so it seemed safer to put an end to it, and Jack backed away slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," trying to sound confident her voice gave her away as it shook from all the emotions. She understood his pulling back, but missed his healing touch almost instantly.

"Are you sure?" Jack tried to reach out to her again, but Sam's eyes snapped at him and stopped his hand mid air. He retreated. "You're sure."

Sam pulled up with difficulty. "The stone's blue…wait…"

By the time she said "wait" Jack stood across her from again, and watched in amazement as the color changed from light blue, to dark green.

"Okay…" Jack shook his head. "What the hell is going on!?"

"I don't know s…" she stopped in time, than thought to say 'General,' but remembered what happened before, so the only option was Jack, and the situation didn't call for it.

"Jack," he finished for her. "It seems safe to call me Jack," he gave her a grin.

Her expression softened after that remark, but she still didn't dare call him by his first name. "Yeah…"

"I wonder…" Jack tilted his head, "…what would happen if I called you… Samantha?"

For a moment, they both awaited their torture, but it didn't come.

"Don't call me Samantha," she said after a moment of silence.

His eyebrows went up. "Why not? You don't like it?"

"I… no, I prefer Sam," she stated somewhat confused.

"You didn't mind it before," he stated quietly.

_Before?_ She tried to remember when he said it before. _Eight years ag_o. "You mean that time you saw me in a dress on P3…?"

"No," he cut her off. "No."

The wrinkle between her brows grew deeper. "Than when?"

tbc


	7. And Than, There Was Green

A/N: I know I'm repeating myself here, but thanks for all reviews, and to spacegypsy1 for betaing!! This is my favorite chapter yet... so I hope you enjoy it! :)

**And Than, There Was Green**

"Narim," he spoke before he could stop himself, and the soon as the name was mentioned, Jack felt his heart being assaulted again, but he stood his ground.

The game they never played - started.

If looks could kill, Jack O'Neill would be a dead man, for Sam's eyes were burning a hole in his head with heat emanating from them, going increasingly darker as she prepared for retribution.

"Kynthia," the name left her lips, and went stabbing into her heart, but just as Jack, she didn't flinch.

Jack saw the change in her, the coolness of her words at the surface, but hurtfulness running deep. Nevertheless, he couldn't and wouldn't stop himself at the next name that came up.

"Martuf," the pain grew stronger as his own heart was failing him, but as before he didn't fall to the ground, he just looked at her with his eyes almost black, daring her to deny her feelings for the man, to offer excuses.

Every time that damn Tok'ra took her hand, Jack imagined cutting it off. Every time he called her Samantha, Jack wanted to punch him in the face and say: "You don't get to call her that." Every single time the snake looked at her, Jack wanted to take out those eyes full of love for _his Captain, Major, or Colonel, for his Samantha_, and squash them.

However, the excuses never came.

Both of them held their hands on the alter where the stone laid, but paid no attention to the brightness of the color, which was slowly turning into light green. Very, very slowly.

Sam's mind screamed at her, screamed to be heard by him - _Jolinar's feelings_! But she refused to let herself explain, or thought it necessary. So, she said the next thing he probably knew was coming.

"Liara," at the sound of her voice, she nearly fainted from the pain. The woman did in three months what Sam couldn't do in nine years. Liara made Jack O'Neill need her. So much that he asked her to come to Earth. Sam spent many days, _make that months_, trying to forget the image of her CO asking the dark-haired woman to come back with him.

Still, after all this time, she remembered.

Jack remembered Liara. So opposite of Sam. The thought of never seeing the woman with the most beautiful blue eyes made him choose someone so very different or better yet, to be chosen. But he couldn't say he never loved Liara. He did.

Even so, leaving her felt much easier, than not seeing his favorite 2IC every day.

However, he too felt above explanation.

The throbbing pains both of them were feeling didn't help the anger that spread through them like contagious disease.

Jack collected all the strength that was within him to say the next name. "Pete," he grabbed the pedestal with force just to keep himself standing. If he could think rationally he'd understand that every word out of their mouths is hurting themselves and not the other one.

But he couldn't think at all, let alone rationally. And neither could Sam, as she continued the game.

"Kerry," the final name came out much quieter than she intended, but the pain it caused was stronger than in the previous instances. Sam grabbed the pedestal just as Jack, while the hurt took over. Her legs shook, unable to support her, but she forced them to endure.

They stared at each other. Their pain showing on their faces, but not regret. Anger took over every single cell in their bodies, and they refused to buckle.

The last two names echoed in their minds, but no more words came out. The capability to speak seemed to have disappeared, so they continued in a different manner.

"_Narim was nice, but I couldn't love him_," her eyes told him, finally offering closure.

"_Kynthia drugged me!_" his eyes responded.

"_Martuf was loved by Jolinar, I couldn't escape those feelings, and they were part of me for a while, even now._"

"_I loved Liara_," his eyes didn't show regret for the feeling he once had, and Sam's gaze went down with that knowledge.

When she looked up, he could see she didn't need his remorse. "_I know_," her eyes said. "_I loved Pete_," she finished.

Jack closed his eyes for a second. "_You hummed, I knew_."

For a moment, the silence ruled between their eyes, but than Jack's spoke again. "_I love Kerry_."

Tears started forming in her eyes, realization hitting her. "_You love Kerry_," she inhaled sharply trying to remind herself to breathe, but the pain was reaching her threshold.

His look implored her, and she returned her baby blues to him. "_Not as much as I love you_," with the last thought, his eyes smiled softly.

And that was too much for both of them. The last thing they saw before collapsing, and giving in to the pain, was bright yellow encompassing the room.

oOo

Cameron sat with his back to the stone with red crystal. He threw a pebble, and hit Teal'c. "Sorry," his voice ached with boredom.

Teal'c opened his eyes for a moment to glare at his friend. "Do not do that again Colonel Mitchell," he made his threat obvious, than resumed meditating.

"How long has it been?" Cam asked annoyed.

"It has been two days," Thor responded.

"Wouldn't they need food or something? And what's taking them so long! And why couldn't we come to the city instead of sitting here?!"

"I do not believe they feel the passing of time as we do," Thor said.

"What? The time goes by slower for them?"

"No, the time passes same as on the surface, but they do not feel it."

"Colonel Mitchell, we must stay and hold watch. If things do not work out as they should, our friends will need us," Teal'c said with his eyes still closed.

"Yeah, yeah…" Cam took up tossing rocks again.

The pink surface glowed and on instinct, Cameron stood up, with a pebble in his hand, ready to take down anyone who surprised him. Of course, two days of doing nothing had him going crazy, otherwise he'd understand that the pebble can't actually do much damage.

"Jackson!" Cam shouted excited.

Vala and Daniel were in each other's arms, with their eyes closed.

"Jackson! Vala," Cameron tried to get their attention. He approached them with a worried look. "Are you alright?"

Both of them looked at Cam.

"We found pink," Daniel stated, while Vala's head rested comfortably on his shoulders, smiling brightly.

tbc


	8. Let There Be Light

**A/N: Here's the next one, let me know what you think! Big thanks to spacgypsy1 for wonderful beta that she is.**

**Let There Be Light**

"Finally!" Cameron smiled at his teammates.

Both Daniel and Vala smiled. "Thanks," Vala said jokingly.

"No, I mean, … it's been two days… been a little bored here."

"That is not how I would phrase the state you were in Colonel Mitchell," Teal'c approached them. "I hope you are well Daniel Jackson, Vala MalDoran?"

"Fine," Daniel responded with a calming voice. "We would've been done sooner, but Vala decided to hang on to red a little longer," he tried to sound stern, but obviously, he too had enjoyed red.

"Yeah? And who couldn't get past green?" Vala teased back, causing Daniel to look at his shoes. _Yep, shiny_.

"Okay… you lost me," Cameron stated confused. "I know that pink means love, but what's with the other colors?"

"Oh, well, I guess I didn't have time to explain," Daniel looked at Cameron and Teal'c going into his geek mode. "Basically, the Furlings believe that to reach harmony, which is love or pink, you have to over come other colors. Blue, green, yellow, red and white," he pointed to the stones around them, and crystal's that were imbedded in each one.

"Of course, you start with black because they believe everything came out of black, and wait for something to activate the stone, it could be a word, or a gesture… and than you go through colors. Blue is for sorrow, green – jealousy, yellow would signify acceptance of truth and reality..." he remembered his brush with yellow and frowned.

"Red is obviously passion and all the stronger emotions that come with it. White is, well, surviving the passion," Daniel didn't have any other explanation than that. "And when you deal with all the colors, you get pink," Daniel nodded, finishing.

It sounded simple enough.

"What will happen if someone does not 'deal' with all the colors?" Teal'c asked.

Daniel scowled. "Err… well… I don't know," he stated.

"They will not be able to come out." Thor stated in his obvious way.

"Excuse me?" Cam walked to the alien.

"If they do not over come every color, and do nor reach pink, they will not come out," Thor paid no attention to Cameron's anger.

"You didn't think that would be important thing to mention!" Cameron's low voice gave away his irritation.

Thor blinked. "I have every confidence in Colonel Carter, and O'Neill."

"Oh, brother…" Daniel placed a hand on his forehead. "Thor!"

oOo

Sam and Jack woke up simultaneously. They stared at each other for a brief moment, than looked away, trying to get up, but failing.

They crawled to the nearest wall on opposite sides of the cave and sat, facing each other, still feeling the effects of green.

"You kissed me fifty six times," she stated flatly.

Jack looked at her confused. "What?"

"In the time loop."

He opened his mouth to say something, when Sam continued. "I mean, it could've been more, actually I'm sure there were more kisses but that's all I remember."

Jack stared unable to say anything. In his mind, he was asking questions, but nothing seemed to come out as a coherent sentence. Finally, he managed: "How?"

"Well, the more I thought about it, it seemed as you were hit by an enormous energy surge, that combined with a lot of other factors," she waved her hands through air, "changed your body chemistry so that you'll remember everything…" she paused, looking at the more and more confused man in front of her. "Do you really want to know?" Sam nearly smiled knowing full well what the answer would be.

He inhaled. "No," Jack placed both hands on the head. "All this time, I thought…"

Now she did smile. "I know."

"Why didn't you say something?" his hands went down.

Sam allowed her imagination to send her back to the happiest and the most miserable time in her life. "I didn't want it to stop," returning to the present with new found pain, she tried to see what his eyes would tell her. However, he seemed closed, all the walls in place.

Jack's mind raced. _She knew. She could have electrocuted Daniel, and we wouldn't have had to learn ancient. She knew. She kissed me back each and every time_. "Actually I kissed you eighty two times," he stated softly to her surprise.

They smiled at each other, a little embarrassed.

Twenty-six kisses she regretted not remembering. "You handed in your resignation, every day," Sam continued. "I didn't get that. But I do now."

He waited.

"You would never do anything against regulations," she said.

"And you would?"

She paused. Not because she hesitated, but more because she realized the truth. "No," she looked away. "No."

Silence burdened them. Here they were, finally talking about the 'unspoken' and yet the silence spoke more than they could ever put in words.

"How do we always get here?" Jack asked rhetorically with a heavy sigh.

She thought over his words. "We can't escape it," Sam answered unsure herself what she meant by it. "In every alternate universe we've encountered we're together, and we can't figure it out in the one where it actually matters."

Again, the silence set in.

"I tried to resign, to retire," he said.

Sam smiled sadly. "So did I," after a moment she added, "I'm leaving. For Atlantis."

Jack swallowed hard. That wasn't part of his plan, not to see her every day, not to have her confuse the hell out of him, not to smile at him… "When?"

"In two months. The guys already know," suddenly the decision to leave seemed so drastic, unthinkable, and painful.

He nearly asked her 'why,' but caught himself in time, as he sure did not want to hear the answer. "So, you're free now."

Her brows crossed. "Free?"

Than it hit her. His admission that he loved her. His distancing over the past year. His proposal to Kerry, his marriage… just to make her free.

Sam's anger grew as the stone turned into red, her cheeks taking on the color of the emotion inside.

tbc


	9. Oh, Boy Red

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this... you know real life and all that. Hehe. This is the last chapter, so I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think. Again, big thanks to spacegypsy1 for beta reading this little story of mine!

Previously:

_Her brows crossed. "Free?"_

_Than it hit her. His admission that he loved her. His distancing over the past year. His proposal to Kerry, his marriage… just to make her free. _

_Sam's anger grew as the stone turned into red, her cheeks taking on the color of the emotion inside. _

**Oh, Boy… Red… **

Sam stood up and walked towards him, finally stopping, glaring down at Jack.

"Free?" she growled.

Jack didn't remember her using that tone with him ever. He gathered she's mad. _Oh yeah_.

He stood up, facing her with a blank expression. "Yes," he said with a tone that matched the look he gave her.

Sam started breathing heavily, fighting the urge yell. To her, that answer seemed as if he was taunting her.

They were inches away, but neither back up.

"Free?" she repeated with more force, but quietly enough that the question sounded as a threat. Of course, the sparks in her eyes were indication enough.

Now Jack was starting to lose patience. She got it, she knew why he had done it, and what he meant by saying she's free, _why the hell was she mad?_ "Yes," his breathing started to match hers, as well as his tone.

They stared, their eyes conveying only anger. Finally Sam turned from him, and started pacing, still breathing heavily, while Jack crossed his arms tracking Sam with his eyes.

She would stop occasionally trying to say something, but nothing would come out, and she would continue with her stride.

It was obvious to Jack that she was having an internal talk with herself, or with him… "Look…" he started, but her silent anger finally reached a breaking point.

"You're part of me!" Sam cut him off. "I could never be free!" she shouted, her hand on her stomach, tears forming and falling faster than she could stop them.

Jack's mouth opened for him to say something, but Sam continued. "You, you," she hissed approaching fast, her heels echoing through the empty space.

Jack could have sworn it was his heartbeat, or hers. He felt scared. He was never on the receiving end of Sam's anger. Never! For that matter, had he ever seen her angry?

"You're an idiot!"

He laughed in her face.

Her anger grew.

"I'm sorry, but after all that time marching up and down…" Jack pointed to the space behind her, "that's all you could come up with? An idiot?" his laugh slowly ceased, remembering it wasn't the best time to mess with her.

Sam felt her frustration shaking her. "No," she answered, her chest moving uncontrollably. "Lots of synonyms come to mind… but that one just sums it up."

Jack took in the state she was in, and started to worry. "Sam, are you alright?" he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No!" she backed away from his touch. "I'm not! You stupid fool! All these years! I, I, I was never free! I tried to pretend! I tried not loving you! I tried 'getting a life!' And I would always come back to you!"

Jack tried to get close to her again. "I know," but that was the wrong thing to say.

"You know?! You don't know!! I hate it when you say that! And it's perfectly obvious that you don't know!" she stopped his attempt to touch her again placing her hand between them. "If you knew, you'd never try to pull something like this! At least not for the reason of 'setting me free!' I thought you'd be happy, not that you're doing this to make me happy!"

"Sam…" he tried, his own frustration clouding his mind.

"Don't!" her hand still stood between them. "I was willing to let you go. But it tore me apart! For heaven's sake, I'm moving to another galaxy, and I don't believe that's gonna be enough!" she rambled, tears dropping, her voice breaking. "But I thought you'd be…" she didn't finish, but he knew what she tried to say.

Jack's anger grew as she ranted on. _He knew! He understood!_

Sam struggled to breath. It seemed as the cave didn't have enough air, or space to support all these feelings she'd never let out, but now had no choice as Red was designed to do just that. "All these years, I felt cramped in my body with everything you could cause with just one look," she continued more calmly, but still with force. "Every time you touched me, innocent touches, and I would fly! My whole body would sing. You could smile at me, and I wouldn't sleep for three days!"

"You think I had it easy?!" Jack finally shouted, unable to hold it in any more. Taking her by surprise, Sam finally stopped talking.

"I would touch you just to make sure you're real! I mean… god! No body should look that good in BDU's! I think that should be in regulations!" he tried to joke. "My heart would stop beating when you smiled at me!" he spoke against his will, he didn't want to say those things to her, he didn't want her to know how much control she had over him, but nothing could stop his mouth once it started. "Even your techno-babble is interesting! I hated scientists! But nooo, you just had to come into my life and change my mind! You changed everything!" he grabbed her by her shoulders, finally passing the barrier she placed. "I started looking forward to hear everything about galaxies, naquadah generators, power sources. Looking forward to the next day, with you by my side!" he paused. "I kissed you for three months and than I had to stop!" the lump in his throat made it harder for him to speak, but he paid no attention. "It was the hardest thing I had to do! To return to days where all I could to was to look at you, and not kiss you!!"

"I know!" she yelled back. The irony of her words didn't escape her, but if he made a joke about it, she decided, it's going to be the end of Jack O'Neill.

They found themselves lost in each other's eyes.

When neither could stand it any longer, they pulled into a kiss with all the force that was once their anger.

Jack parted her lips with his tongue, and Sam willingly let him inside. Her hand went under his to his back, bringing him closer, while his were around her waist, doing the same thing.

He backed her to the wall, unable to contain himself he bit her lip, but immediately started healing it with a kiss, although she didn't seem to mind the bite.

Sam's hands were everywhere. His neck, his face, chest, shoulders, stomach, even his ass as she tried to bring him closer to her, to break the laws of physics as there was no more space between them.

Jack pulled one side of her dress up, to feel her naked leg, and she burned from his touch.

As Sam realized his intention, she gave him silent permission, and soon both her legs were firmly wrapped around one hunk of a General.

He continued to kiss her down her jaw line, ear, neck… and all Sam could do was moan. Jack's lips returned to her, and she welcomed them.

The stone showed spots of white through the red. Jack and Sam slowly opened their eyes and smiled at what they saw.

"This isn't how it's supposed to happen," Sam said releasing him from her hold.

Jack sighed heavily. "Yeah," they switched positions, and now Jack stood against the wall, while Sam leaned into him.

The dots of white were taking over.

"You said it, no galaxy can separate us," Jack stated.

"Besides, I won't be leaving for a month, and I won't be under your command," looking up she could see that met with his approval.

"I'll deal with the wedding…" he sighed again.

Sam's eyes stopped smiling. "I'm sorry…"

"No," he smiled softly, "I'm sorry, none of this would've happened if I didn't…" he trailed off. "Guess you're right, I am an idiot."

That made her smile again.

Jack took her face in his hands and kissed her lightly, but hunger that burned in both of them couldn't be subdued that easily.

White spots started to turn into red.

Sam crashed into his body again, kissing him deeply. Her hand did wonders as it went under his shirt, her fingers dancing on his skin.

They slid down, and Sam found herself in his lap, with each leg on a different side of Jack's body. She could feel him, and that only pushed her farther from reason as she placed her kisses wherever she could.

Their eyes met again and their movements ceased.

Sam giggled.

Jack chuckled. "Well, this is a cliché."

The spots of white re-appeared.

Sam's forehead found its place on his, and they breathed together.

"I love you Sam," he whispered.

"I love you Jack O'Neill," she responded.

And with that the white spilled across red, forming a new color. Pink.

oOo

It had been a day since Daniel and Vala appeared, and Thor's revelation about pink. Daniel started to get more nervous by the second. Surely, he and Vala had more stuff to deal with than Sam and Jack… but than again, he knew the significance of pink, and the meaning of colors, those two probably had no idea what they're doing.

Emerged in his thoughts, with Vala by his side, Daniel was startled when the pink surface started to glow.

The whole party moved closer.

"It's gotta be them," Mitchell said pointing in front of him, "it did the same thing before you and Vala appeared."

The sighed that appeared wasn't exactly the one they'd been expecting.

Teal'c tilted his head, Mitchell looked away, uncomfortable, Thor expressed nothing, and Vala and Daniel smiled brightly.

Daniel coughed. "Um, guys…"

Both Jack and Sam untangled themselves abruptly and clumsily stood up.

Jack came behind Sam, grabbing her by the waist, and whispering: "Do not move."

It took all her will power not to laugh because it wouldn't be fair, she did that to him, but it was beyond her control to blush.

"Hi guys," Sam greeted, while Jack just nodded.

"Soo?" Daniel questioned.

Sam pouted, making an innocent face. "So?"

"What happened O'Neill?" to everyone's surprise Teal'c asked.

Jack's head snapped to his Jaffa friend. "I have no idea T."

"I'm guessing you found pink, because you wouldn't be out if you didn't," Daniel stated.

Jack's brows crossed. "Okay Daniel, I have no idea what pink is! I mean you could've told us what to look for, instead of just ambushing us…"

"So, what is pink?" Sam interrupted Jack's ranting as it was going on right at her ear.

Daniel smiled at his friends. "Love."

The end.


End file.
